


Baby It's Cold Outside

by elainefr



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainefr/pseuds/elainefr
Summary: Just some holiday foolery that I came up with. I love the song, so I broke it down into a snippet of time and slice in one of the countless realities of these two characters





	

         “Come on, just a little while more,” Trent tried to coerce Daria into staying a bit longer.

         “I really can’t…… I’ve got to get back……”

**_I really can't stay (but baby, it's cold outside) I've got to go away (but baby, it's cold outside)_ **

         He took her hand in his and gave a pleading look. She was tempted- not for the first time…… so very tempted to be swayed by him. The evening had been practically perfect on every count.

**_This evening has been (been hoping that you'd drop in) So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_ **

         “My mom will be all worried……”

         “It’s still early and I’d like to look at you some more……did I mention how good you looked?”

         “My dad will wear the carpet out……”

         They both took a longing look at the crackling warmth that seemed to be beckoning to them.

**_My mother will start to worry (beautiful what's your hurry?) My father will be pacing the floor (listen to the fireplace roar)_ **

         “I should go……” she felt her resolve began to crumble, “after one more drink.”

         Trent smiled and hurried to remove the jacket that she’d put on and fix her a drink.

**_So really I'd better scurry (beautiful please don't hurry) But maybe just a half a drink more (put some records on while I pour)_ **

         “I really should keep my jacket on.”

         “You said another drink. Sit and I’ll bring it to you.”

**_The neighbors might think (baby, it's bad out there) Say what's in this drink? (no cabs to be had out there)_ **

         “What do you think everyone will say……about this? Us, alone and it’s getting late.”

         “Everyone?” Brow raised, he handed her a drink and sat adjacent to her on the couch that she had retreated to.

         “Yeah, you know my folks, your sister, my sister, and my aunt.”

         “Right now I am only focused on how exquisite you look tonight.”        

**_I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now) To break this spell (I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_ **

         “You’re making this really difficult.”

         “That’s the idea.”

**_I ought to say, no, no, no sir (mind if I move in closer?) At least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)_ **

         “I really should just leave……”

         He eased over closer to her, took the forgotten drink from her hand, placed it on the table before them, took her hands in his and looked into the steadily flushed face of the young lady sitting beside him.

**_I really can't stay (oh baby don't hold out) But baby, it's cold outside_ **

         “It’s getting late…..”

         He still looked at her with those same persuasive eyes.

**_I simply must go (but baby, it's cold outside) The answer is no (but baby, it's cold outside)_ **

         “I have really enjoyed this time with you tonight.” She squeezed his hand. “I know that you had plans elsewhere, but I’m glad that it turned out like this.”

         “Me too and I know that you had other plans too, but like you said……I’m glad that it turned out like this.”

**_Your welcome has been (how lucky that you dropped in) So nice and warm (look out the window at this dawn)_ **

         “Quinn implied something along these lines,” Daria admitted. “So she’ll be asking plenty of questions.”

         “Wind was kinda the same way when he came by earlier.”

         They both looked at their hands intertwined as he gently stroked her knuckles.

**_My sister will be suspicious (gosh your lips look delicious) My brother will be there at the door (waves upon the tropical shore)_ **

         “Come to think of it, Aunt Amy said something too.” Daria mused out loud.

         “You have a lovely mouth.”

         She looked at him then. If they had been tiptoeing around the line before, it had certainly just been crossed.

**_My maiden aunts mind is vicious (gosh your lips are delicious)_ **

**_But maybe just a cigarette more (never such a blizzard before)_ **

         “I really should go,” she stood abruptly.

         He stood and went to the window.

         “It’s snowing. I don’t think that you should drive in this weather.”

         Their eyes held.

**_I've gotta get home(but baby, you'd freeze out there) Say lend me a coat(it's up to your knees out there)_ **

         “I have to get home.”

         “It’s too dangerous. Look how much has fallen in this short time.”

**_You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand) But don't you see? (how can you do this thing to me?)_ **

         “Tonight has been the best in a long while.”

         “Stay a while longer……til the snow stops at least.”

         “What will- everyone think?”

**_There's bound to be talk tomorrow (think of my lifelong sorrow) At least there will be plenty implied (if you got pneumonia and died)_ **

         “And what would be said if I let you leave in this weather and something happened to you. I’d never forgive myself.”

         Daria knew the reality of the dangers that she was facing by staying…… She sat back down. Trent, still at the window looked at her looking at him.

         “If you’d rather, I could go to my room.”

         “Of course not, I enjoy talking to you Trent.”

         “I just didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

         “I’m not……quite the opposite really.” She sighed and gave way to an admission. “I’m probably more comfortable here alone with you than I should be.”

         He gave a small smile and made his way back to sitting on the couch again.      

**_I really can't stay (get over that old out) Baby, it's cold Baby, it's cold outside_ **

“Somehow I don’t really see that as a problem……”


End file.
